A pedestrian airbag apparatus configured to receives a pedestrian or the like (pedestrian, bicycle rider, or the like) by inflating an airbag along a portion near a cowl portion of a vehicle body is known. As a mode of this pedestrian airbag apparatus, a pedestrian airbag apparatus in which an airbag is stored in a case extending in the vehicle width direction is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2005-280556).
In the publication shown above, the case is arranged right below an opening provided on a rear portion of a hood. A lid (which is referred to as an airbag cover in this publication) is provided so as to cover the opening. The lid is secured to the case. The lid is provided with a tear line (portion to be broken), and the lid is torn along the tear line when the airbag is inflated, and the airbag is inflated and deployed on the hood.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2005-280556